Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XX
Rodzina Połanieckich 63 W dwa dni później Połaniecki odebrał od Maszki kartkę zawierającą parę słów pożegnania. „Wyjeżdżam dziś — pisał Maszko. — Będę się starał koniecznie jeszcze wpaść do ciebie, ale na wszelki wypadek żegnam cię i dziękuję ci za wszystkie dowody przyjaźni, jakie mi okazałeś. Niech ci Bóg szczęści lepiej, niż mnie dotąd szczęścił. Bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć się z tobą choć na minutę — i jeśli będę mógł, wpadnę do ciebie koło czwartej do biura. Tymczasem powtarzam prośbę, byście pamiętali o mojej żonie i przygarnęli ją trochę, gdy ludzie ją opuszczą. Ciebie proszę również, byś mnie przed nią bronił przeciw ludzkim językom. Wyjeżdżam do Berlina — o dziewiątej wieczór — i zupełnie otwarcie. Do widzenia, a w każdym razie bądź zdrów i raz jeszcze dzięki za wszystko. — Maszko." Połaniecki poszedł koło czwartej do biura, ale przeszło godzinę czekał na próżno. „Nie przyjdzie — pomyślał wreszcie — tym lepiej!" I poszedł do domu z poczuciem pewnego zadowolenia, że udało mu się uniknąć kłopotliwego spotkania. Wieczorem jednak poczęło się w nim budzić pewne politowanie dla Maszki. Pomyślał, że to jest człowiek, który wprawdzie szedł złą i gorączkową drogą, ale się namęczył i naszarpał, a w końcu ciężko przypłacił — że to wszystko, co się stało, było dawno do przewidzenia, jeżeli zatem ci, którzy to przewidywali, żyli z nim i przyjmowali go u siebie, nie powinni teraz okazywać mu pogardy w chwili upadku. Rozumiał też, ile Maszce sprawi przyjemności swoim przybyciem na kolej — i po chwili wahania — poszedł. Po drodze przypomniał sobie, że prawdopodobnie znajdzie na dworcu i panią Maszkową, lecz wiedział, że i tak musi ją spotykać, a sądził, że cofnąć się z tego powodu byłoby jakimś marnym tchórzostwem. Z tymi myślami wszedł na dworzec. W niewielkiej salce pierwszej klasy było już kilka osób i na stołach leżały całe stosy ręcznych tobołków, lecz nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec Maszki, i dopiero rozejrzawszy się dokładnie rozpoznał w młodej zakwefionej damie, siedzącej w kącie sali, panią Maszkową. — Dobry wieczór — rzekł zbliżywszy się ku niej. — Przychodzę pożegnać pani męża. Co się z nim dzieje? Ona skinąwszy mu lekko głową odrzekła zwykłym sobie chłodnym głosikiem: — Mój mąż kupuje bilety. Zaraz przyjdzie. — Jak to bilety? Czyby i pani miała z nim jechać? — Nie; mój mąż kupuje bilet. Dalsza rozmowa w tych warunkach przedstawiała się dość trudno; po chwili jednak wszedł Maszko w towarzystwie kolejowego służącego, któremu oddawał bilet i pieniądze z poleceniem wyekspediowania rzeczy. Przybrany w długi płaszcz z peleryną i w miękki filcowy kapelusz, wyglądał razem ze swymi długimi faworytami i ze złotymi binoklami na jakiegoś podróżującego dyplomatę. Połaniecki też łudził się, że Maszko okaże nadzwyczajną radość z jego przybycia. Maszko ujrzawszy go rzekł wprawdzie : — Ach, jakżem ci wdzięczny, żeś przyszedł! — ale jakby z pewną niedbałością i z pośpiechem, zwykłym u ludzi, którzy wyjeżdżają. — No — ozwał się rozglądając się po sali — wszystko załatwione! Ale gdzie to są moje ręczne pakunki! — A są! — Dobrze! Po czym zwrócił się do Połanieckiego i powtórzył: — Dziękuję ci, żeś przyszedł. Zróbże mi w takim razie jeszcze jedną łaskę i odwieź żonę do domu albo przynajmniej wyjdź z nią razem i pomóż jej odnaleźć powóz. Tereniu, pan Połaniecki odwiezie cię do domu. Mój drogi, chodź na chwilę, mam ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć. I wziąwszy Połanieckiego na bok począł mówić gorączkowo: — Odwieź ją koniecznie. Ja swój wyjazd upozorowałem, ale ty, tak mimochodem, powiedz jej, że dziwisz się, iż na tak krótko przed terminem sprawy wyjeżdżam, bo gdyby mnie jaki wypadek zatrzymał, sprawa musiałaby być przegrana. Chciałem u ciebie być, żeby cię właśnie o to prosić, ale, jak to wiesz... w dniu wyjazdu! Termin za tydzień!... Ja zachoruję; stanie za mnie mój dependent, który jest poczynającym adwokatem — i oczywiście przegra. Ale rzecz będzie upozorowana przez wypadek. Żonę zabezpieczyłem. Wszystko jest na jej imię i nie zabiorą jej jednej szklanki. Sam też mam jeden pomysł, z którym udam się do towarzystwa budowy okrętów w Antwerpii. Jeśli zrobię układ, lasy zadrżą w całym kraju, ale kto wie, czy w takim razie nie wrócę, bo cała sprawa o Płoszów jest wobec tego drobnostką. Nie mogę mówić obszerniej! Gdyby nie te ciężkie chwile, które przejść musi moja żona, broniłbym się zgryzocie, ale to mnie dusi tak! Tu pokazał ręką na gardło, a potem mówił jeszcze śpieszniej: — Nieszczęście na mnie spadło, ale nieszczęście może spaść na każdego. Zresztą za późno o tym mówić. Jak było, tak było, alem robił, com mógł, i jeszcze zrobię, co będę mógł. I to dla mnie ulga, że ty także swoje wydobędziesz — choćby z Krzemienia! Żebym miał czas powiedzieć ci, co mam za pomysł, sam byś przyznał, że lada komu by nie przyszedł do głowy. Być może, że będę miał interesa i z waszą spółką! Widzisz, że się nie daję... I żonę zabezpieczyłem zupełnie. Ha! stało się! stało! Inny na moim miejscu gorzej by skończył. Czy nieprawda? Ale wracajmy teraz do żony. Połaniecki słuchał z pewną przykrością słów Maszki. Podziwiał wprawdzie jego duchową niepożytość, ale jednocześnie czuł, że brak w nim jakiejś równowagi, która różni przedsiębierczego człowieka od przedsiębierczego awanturnika. I zdawało mu się, że w Maszce jest już coś z przyszłego wytartego wygi, który będzie się jeszcze długo rzucał, ale razem ze swymi pomysłami będzie spadał coraz niżej, aż skończy na wykrzywionych butach, drugorzędnej kawiarni i opowiadaniach wśród tak samo „załamanych" o swojej dawnej wielkości. Pomyślał także, że powód tego wszystkiego to życie oparte od początku na nieprawdzie i że Maszko, przy całej swej inteligencji, nigdy nie potrafi się z pęt nieprawdy wydobyć. Oto udawał jeszcze i teraz przy żonie. Poniekąd musiał to czynić, ale gdy sala poczęła się napełniać ludźmi, a między nimi niektórzy znajomi przychodzili ich witać i zamienić parę takich prędkich słów, jakie zamienia się na kolejach, Maszko odzywał się do nich z takim jakimś odcieniem wyższości i łaski, że Połanieckiego brała złość. „I pomyśleć — mówił sobie — że on ucieka przed wierzycielami; co by było, gdyby ten człowiek doszedł kiedykolwiek do fortuny!" Ale tymczasem ozwał się dzwonek, a zza okien dał się słyszeć pośpieszny oddech lokomotywy. Ludzie poczęli się ruszać i śpieszyć. „Ciekawym, co się w nim teraz dzieje?" — pomyślał Połaniecki. Lecz on i w takiej chwili nie mógł wydobyć się z więzów kłamstwa. Być może, że serce ścisnęło mu się złym przeczuciem, że miał błysk jasnowidzenia, iż tej żony, którą kochał, więcej nie zobaczy, że jedzie na nędzę, na poniewierkę, na upadek, ale nie wolno mu było ni okazać tego, co czuł, ani nawet pożegnać żony tak, jakby chciał. Ozwał się drugi dzwonek. Wyszli na peron, i Maszko zatrzymał się jeszcze chwilę przed sleepingiem. Blask latarni padał prosto na jego twarz, na której pojawiły się około ust dwie zmarszczki. Lecz mówił spokojnie, tonem człowieka, którego interesa zmuszają do kilkodniowego wyjazdu i który jest pewien, że wróci. — No, do widzenia, Tereniu. Ucałuj ode mnie ręce mamy i bądź mi zdrowa. Do widzenia! do widzenia! To mówiąc podniósł jej rękę, którą jednak długo trzymał przy ustach. A Połaniecki usunąwszy się umyślnie nieco na bok myślał: „Oni się widzą ostatni raz. Za jakie pół roku nastąpi urzędowa separacja." I uderzył go szczegółowy los tych obydwóch kobiet, jednaki dla matki i córki. Obie wyszły za mąż ze wszelkimi pozorami świetności — i obydwóch mężowie musieli odbieżyć od domowego ogniska pozostawiając żonom tylko wstyd. Lecz tymczasem zadzwoniono po raz trzeci. Maszko wsiadł do wagonu. Przez chwilę w szerokiej szybie sleepingu widać było jeszcze jego faworyt) i złote binokle, po czym pociąg zasunął się w ciemność. — Służę pani — rzekł Połaniecki. I był prawie pewien, że pani Maszkowa podziękuje mu sucho za towarzystwo. Był nawet z tego powodu zły, albowiem postanowił powiedzieć jej coś nie tylko o mężu, ale i od siebie. Lecz ona skłoniła głową na znak zgody. Miała także swój plan. W sercu jej zebrało się tyle gorzkiej niechęci i urazy do Połanieckiego, iż w przypuszczeniu, że on może znowu zechce skorzystać z chwili, którą mieli spędzić samowtór, postanowiła mu dać odprawę, którą by długo popamiętał. Lecz myliła się najzupełniej. Naprzód, on przez nią rozbił się jak łódź o skałę, i z tego powodu przez jakiś czas czuł dla niej nie tylko niechęć, ale i nienawiść. Po wtóre, jeśli później przez coraz wyraźniejsze poczucie, że wina jest wyłącznie po jego stronie, nienawiść ta przeszła, to zmienił się tak dalece, że był już niemal zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Kupiecki obrachunek z samym sobą nauczył go, że za podobne wybryki za drogo się płaci; był w fazie ogromnej tęsknoty za życiem bez oszustwa, a wreszcie zgryzota i żal tak przeżarły w nim żądzę, jak rdza przeżera żelazo. Pomagając jej teraz wsiadać do powozu i dotknąwszy jej ramienia pozostał spokojny — i wsiadłszy począł jej zaraz mówić o Maszce, sądził bowiem, że przez samo uczucie ludzkości należy przygotować ją na przyszłą katastrofę i złagodzić jej znaczenie. — Podziwiam odwagę męża pani — rzekł. — Niech w czasie jego pobytu w Berlinie runie jeden most na kolei, to nie będzie mógł wrócić na sprawę, od której —jak pani zapewne wiadomo — cały jego los zależy. Musiał wyjechać dla ważnych powodów, ale to zawsze hazard. — Mosty są mocne — odpowiedziała pani Maszkowa. Lecz on, nie zrażony tą niezbyt zachęcającą odpowiedzią, mówił dalej odchylając przed nią stopniowo zasłonę przyszłości i mówił tak długo, że tymczasem przybyli przed mieszkanie Maszków. Wówczas ona, nie rozumiejąc widocznie znaczenia jego słów, a może zła, że nie miała sposobności dania mu zamierzonej odprawy, rzekła wysiadłszy już z karety: — Czy pan ma jaki osobisty cel w tym, żeby mnie niepokoić? — Nie, pani — odrzekł Połaniecki, który uznał, że nadszedł czas powiedzenia jej tego, co jej postanowił powiedzieć od siebie. — W stosunku do pani mam tylko jeden cel, oto oświadczyć, żem względem pani niegodnie zawinił — i że panią z całej duszy przepraszam. Lecz młoda kobieta nie odpowiedziawszy ani słowa weszła do sieni. Połaniecki do końca życia nie dowiedział się, czy to było milczenie nienawiści, czy przebaczenia. Jednakże wracał do domu z pewną ulgą, albowiem zdawało mu się, że powinien był tak postąpić. Był to w jego oczach mały akt pokuty — było mu zaś wszystko jedno, jak pani Maszkowa go zrozumiała. „Może sądzi — mówił sobie — żem ją przepraszał za moje późniejsze postępowanie; w każdym razie będę jej teraz śmielej w oczy patrzył." I w tej jego myśli było niezawodnie trochę egoizmu, ale była i wola wyjścia z manowców.